Kyoryuger: The Dark Requiem of Deboss
by MuhStrength
Summary: A few months after the defeat of Deboss, King and Amy are missing. Without Torin to sense their bravery, Ian, Souji, Utchy, and Yayoi are alone on the search for their friends. As if it could get worse, the Deboss Legion returns with a new ruler. Things changed when a young man wearing a navy blazer appears, claiming to have known and was chosen by Torin...
1. Cold Open

This cannot be happening, Amy thought. How did a kind person as him turn out to be a follower of Deboss? She started to reach for her Gaburevolver but stopped when he pulled out his.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. After all, one wrong move might make your punishment worse."

He said with evil smile. His Gaburevolver, or should I say, his Darkrevolver was aimed at King who was struggling to stand up.

"Heh. You're funny to think Amy would give up like that. She's not like you, a coward!" King yelled. His anger towards him was clearly showing, for he was mad to believe he let such a person come close to him and his team like a friend.

"A coward? For doing what? All I did was follow my lord's order: to destroy the Voltasaur team that is the Kyoryugers. Am I a coward for doing that?"

Before King could answer, a group of Zorimas grabbed his arms and brought him to his knees. He turned to look at Amy who was in the same position he was; he could see the tears that she was fighting back. King would break free and deliver his Rock-Busting Punch onto the grunts and him, but the Dark Melody playing in the background made him weak.

"Well, answer my question: am I a coward for following my orders? Am I a coward for actually devising a plan in which involves befriending you two just so I can attack when your guards were down? Am I a coward, for using my Bravery to my advantage?"

"Yes you are. Only a coward would use something that is good to fight for something that is evil. Only a coward would make a plan like that, without thinking how the people involved would feel. Only a coward-"Was what King managed to spat out before being kicked in the stomach. The Zorimas pulled King up once again and forced him to face the man once more.

"I must say, Torin was right to make you the leader. Your Bravery is something all right. If it can make you face death as it was nothing, then you may be useful after all." He turns to face Amy who was cowering in fear of what was next. She can tell it was coming and there was nothing to stop it.

"Well Amy, any last words you want to say?" Amy didn't know if it was the fear or her conflicting feelings that was making her not talk, but she knew anything she would say would not matter anyway: it was too late.

"Alright then, I guess this is goodbye King. It was nice meeting you these past few weeks."

He aimed the gun onto King's forehead and spun the barrel. The corrupted melody pouring out sounded the end. He pulled the trigger, and everything went black.

VOLTASAUR TEAM KYORYUGER:  
THE DARK REQUIEM OF DEBOSS


	2. Regrets and Return - 1

_Has it really been six months since they disappear? It only feels like a few weeks…I knew I shouldn't have done it._ Yayoi thought in her head. She remembers the last time she spoke with King and Amy: it was the day before they left to travel the world. King, as a holder of Earth's Melody, wanted to traverse to other parts and connect the melodies once more since Deboss destroyed it. Amy, being his partner and all, decides to accompany him, so he won't feel alone.

Yayoi came by King's apartment just after Amy left to get dinner. King was finishing packing for the journey when Yayoi came in.

"Yayoi! Why are you here?"

"I thought it would courtesy for me to say goodbye before you left" Yayoi walked in King's bedroom. It was fitting to say the least. The walls were white with splotches of red paint here and there; the windows had red velvet curtains that seemed out of placed. Then there was his bed. His bed was a king-sized, of course, mattress with a red cover and a yellow blanket. Two sets of pillows sat on top: one set of red cotton pillows and one set of pink feather pillows. Yayoi's jealously was building up inside, but she kept it down using one of the techniques Utchy thought her. _Deep breaths, close your eyes. Calm your mind and you senses would be clear._

"Yayoi, are you okay? You're breathing heavily right now!"

Yayoi opened her eyes to see King up close to her. She tried to back away but slipped on one of Amy's magazines and fell backwards onto the bed. King tried to grab her but fell on top, causing their lips to connect. For a second, Yayoi pulled away and was about to apologize but something in her wanted more. She pulled King in closer and let her tongue do the work. King never expected this to happen, yet he kept going. He guessed never having to kiss Amy caused him to have this feeling. Yayoi was about to remove King's shirt when she heard a scream.

"King…what are you…"

King pulled away to see Amy in the doorway surprised and angry. Yayoi got up and tried to explain, but Amy pulled her away from the room pushed out of the apartment. By the time Yayoi hit the cold, hard steel flooring, Amy had the door shut. Yayoi collected herself and was about walk away when she heard Amy and King arguing. She couldn't hear most of it, but it sounded like Amy was throwing things at the wall. She never wanted to hurt their relationship, but now it was too late. She ran back home and cried in her room for the loss of her friendship, her respect, and her love. She wasn't there when they left; she felt that if she arrived Amy would had confronted her about the kiss. Nevertheless, Yayoi now felt she should have seen them off, at least to apologize. Now there was no way she could.

"Yayoi! Is everything okay? You're making your grandpa worried!" Dr. Ulshade shouted through the door. He never saw Yayoi like this before. She usually was cheerful and peppy or absorbed in her work, but this was a new one for him. Having only a son, he never really dealt with 'this' before. Eventually, Yayoi did leave her room wearing a blue summer dress and a brown vest, but the Doctor had already gave up and went to bed for an early nap. Checking the time, Yayoi realize she was late for the meet up she planned a week ago.


	3. Regrets and Return - 2

"They're probably at Tiger Boy waiting for me." Yayoi sighed. Not wanting to waste time, Yayoi got into Plezuon and flew to above the restaurant where she landed in a park nearby. After a short walk, Yayoi reached her destination, but a small pang of regret stopped her as she remembers who used to work there. She turned to return home when a voice stopped her tracks.

"Lady Yayoi, I see you are running late as well!"

"Utchy! Long time no see!" The two hug as they chat about what have been doing since the downfall of Deboss. Yayoi learned that Utchy has taken a job as a lifeguard for a local community pool, which did not surprise her, as Utchy is the type who would jump to save someone's life.

"But what are you doing Lady Yayoi? Still working with your grandpa I presume?"

"Well, I guess, but I am planning on getting a job somewhere soon. I just want to wait until…"

"You're not over it either aren't you?" Yayoi nodded as she tried to hold in her tears. Utchy gave her a hug and patted her head to comfort her, saying comforting words to calm her down.

"You mustn't cry my lady. After all, that wouldn't be brave of us now wouldn't it?"

"No, it wouldn't" Yayoi replied through her tears. She was thankful that she had someone like Utchy to have her back.

"Should go inside? Sir Ian and Souji are waiting"

"Yes, we should"

The two walked in the restaurant where they saw Ian and Souji sitting near the windows discussing about something. As they came near, Yayoi could hear bits of the discussion taking place.

"I'm telling you it was nothing!"

"Souji, she is clearly telling you she's ready for something _more_"

"No she's not Ian. Just because you have a 'connection' with many girls before, does not mean you know more than me," shouted Souji, his face started become a bit red with rage.

"I'm just saying." Ian slyly replied, his smirk told Yayoi he might be playing with Souji. Yayoi wanted to see how far the conversation would escalate, but Utchy intervened.

"My sires! We should not argue in public!" Utchy pushed Ian back a bit which caused him to fall off his chair with Utchy landing on top of him.

"_If Amy was here,"_ Yayoi thought, "_She would probably say 'Wow!'"_

Yayoi laughed at the thought, which set off everyone else to laugh as well. Ian and Utchy got up and sat down on the table; Yayoi sat next to Souji and ordered a grape cream soda. Souji ordered his usual melon cream soda, which Utchy also ordered, as he wanted to try it. Ian, however, ordered a cup of black tea. As they waited for their drinks, the group caught up with each other's life.

Utchy explained to Ian and Souji that he gotten a job as a lifeguard at a community pool during Family Hour.

"As long as I am high on that seat, no life will be left unguarded!"

Ian had gotten a job at a museum as an archeologist.

"All I do is identify fossils. It's a bit boring I must say"

"You say that because you don't get to travel anymore and hit on girls in other countries!" Souji retorted.

Souji is in his final year in high school. He says he tries to study as much as possible if his father hadn't given him the position of Sensei for the dojo.

"He expects me to help train new students AND study for the college entrance exam! How am I supposed to do both?"

"What about Rin?" Yayoi asked, "Doesn't she help you out on your studies though?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"He's just frustrated. Rin recently asked Souji what were his plans in the future, and apparently he forgot to mention her." Ian said with a smirk.

"I-i-it's not like I didn't have an idea of what we were going to be in the future! It's just… I didn't thought we would stay together for long…"

Souji let his head fall on the table face forward.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Souji muttered, "It's like nothing has gone right ever since _they_ disappeared…"

That comment alone halted the discussion for a while. No one knew how to reply to it because it was the truth. Nothing was the same without King and Amy. Those two were the only reasons the team, well, felt like a team. Now that they were gone, the team has fallen apart. All of them knew it; the fact Nossan decided to move away from Tokyo was enough evidence that the Voltasaur Team was no more.


	4. Regrets and Return - 3

"Have you heard anything from him recently?" Yayoi asked. She wanted to move the conversation away from _that_ topic as far as possible.

"Nothing," Ian answered with a somber face. He kept his eye of sight away from the group as evident based on his sudden interest in his tea.

"Last I heard was he moved to Osaka to be with his parents. Knowing him, it wasn't a lie to escape from here."

"Of course not!" Utchy shouted. "Sire Nossan is a noble sire. He would not dare leave us unless he has an oath in which he has to fulfill!"

"Calm down Utchy. We all know Nossan is not that type of person, but the timing of all is just-"

"Sir Ian! You dare question our fellow friend! I expected more of you since that day you saved Erica and me from Debo Autumnfall!" Utchy shouted in rage. It seems he was preparing to strike Ian down with his Zander Thunder. Luckily, he currently did not have it with him. The table became awkward again. No one wanted to continue the discussion anymore. Utchy eventually apologized, so did Ian, but silence still lingered.

"Well, I must be going," Souji said as he stood from his chair, "I have some students to teach. Must well get it done quick while I still have time"

"Same," Ian added "My shift is about to begin, and I was told there would be a large shipment of fossils today"

The two left after another, leaving Yayoi alone with Utchy. Utchy began to tell a story of his lifeguard duty; however, he stopped short when he noticed Yayoi still sulking. Yayoi paid for the drinks and left with Utchy tolling behind.

"Please, I just want to be alone"

"I cannot do that my lady. Not when you are still sad"

Yayoi halted her steps and tried her best to not cry, but she failed.

"I just don't get it! What happened to them? Why are they missing? I just want to know!" she howled in despair. Tears began to fall as her knees buckled. Utchy came to her comfort and tried his best to soothe her. He began to tell her about how he used to believe his lord died because of him and how his anger, his despair, took over him. He was about to tell her how King assured him it wasn't his fault when he realized how damaging it would be to mention his name. Instead, Utchy stood Yayoi up and offered to walk her home.

They began to walk to the closest emblem, but an explosion made them stop and turn to its direction. It could have been anything: a gas accident, an overheated machine, a housefire, but something, SOMETHING, just told them it wasn't any of those. They ran to the direction of the sound, pushing through the crowd screaming for help. When they arrived, they couldn't believe their eyes. In their head, they were thinking it would a Shadow, one of the new monsters the Go-Busters informed them about, but they were not expecting _them_. The creature was shaped like a bell ringer from possibly France, Yayoi thought, his torso was of the Liberty Bell, cracked and all. His face was a hand bell with curved eyes and an open mouth, both glowing a dark red. He holds another hand bell that has a small blade on one side, but the one thing Yayoi noticed the most, on the left side of his torso, was a white face emoting sadness for all to see. There was no doubt about it; it was a Debo Monster.


	5. Regrets and Return - 4

"A ring a ding ding! You all better listen! Deboss Legion is back! And we're madder than ever!" The bell monster said as Zorimas swarm the plaza, attacking citizens left to right. Yayoi called out to Utchy who had already left and began helping the people. She wanted to get in there and help too, but her legs just wouldn't let her.

_Could it be?_ She thought. _Have I… Have I lost my Bravery?_

The Zorimas were getting close, yet Yayoi didn't move a step. She was too much in thought about the fact that she doesn't have the power to do anything. She fell to the ground as the Zorimas pummeled her. Utchy tried desperately to reach Yayoi, but the Debo Monster stopped him.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Eyes on me, Gold Boy!" the monster said, "Unless you want her to feel more pain, I suggest you pay more attention to what I'm saying!"

"You cur! Lord Deboss was slayed! How could've you been born!"

"Ring a ting! What a high presummation you have there! Indeed, milord was slayed by you Roamers of the Dragon People, but he has found a successor and been reborn!"

The bell monster took a swipe of his blade towards Utchy which Utchy masterfully dodged. He pointed his hand to the sky and called out to Pteragordon, summoning his Gaburichanger. Activating his Beast Battery, Utchy transformed into KyoryuGold and fought back.

Yayoi was still on the ground, letting herself be hurt, when two shot dispersed the Zorimas. She gathered her remaining strength to see Ian and Souji had arrived and transform also to Kyoryugers.

"Yayoi!" Ian cried, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just help Utchy"

"We will," Souji replied as he blocked some shots from Cambrimas that arrived to the scene, "After we get you to a safe place-"

"Just forget about me! I'm no use to you guys anyway! I lost my Bravery! How can I fight?" Yayoi cried out, shedding tears while doing so. Ian came to comfort Yayoi as he heard Utchy yell in pain. The three took a look and saw the bell monster had managed to disarm the Zander Thunder from Utchy's hand. Doing so, it allowed it to deliver hard breaking blows to the now defenseless Thundering Hero. Souji retaliated and swipe a few slashes to the bell monster before finishing off with the Torinity Strazor technique. It wasn't enough though as the monster switched the blade end to its bell end and began ringing out a melody. A melody all of them have heard.

"The… Deboss… Melody… how…?" Ian managed to speak out before clutching himself in pain.

Yayoi could see through her eyes that all four of them was done for the count. The bell monster was charging a blast with his other hand, and it looked like a big one. This was it. This was the end for Kyoryuger… if had not been those multiple shots the bell monster took to the chest.

"Wha… who dares…" The bell monster yelled in pain as it searched for the source of those shots. In fact, everyone else was also. Yayoi knew it was a long stretch, but she was hoping it was King. Amy, or the both of them together. She knew the others were thinking that too. Instead, a voice answered all of their questions, and it was one they weren't expecting.

"I believe those shots came from me. After all, I am the only other one standing at the moment" the mysterious voice said.

Yayoi noted that it sounded courageous, boisterous, yet heroic all the same. The voice had came from a rooftop of a nearby store. Yayoi couldn't get a good look at it, but the others did as implied by their sounds of denial. She heard a thump followed by slow steps. It was then Yayoi could see what the other saw: navy. Navy colored boots. Navy colored suit. Navy colored helmet. She thought it might be one of the new heroes that came about to save them, but this hero was holding a Gaburevolver and on his chest was the emblem for Tobaspino.

"Now then," the navy colored Kyoryuger said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the… the… um… hold on, gimme a moment!"

If the four of them weren't already lost for words, their jaws would have dropped even more lower. Here there was, the new Kyoryuger, KyoryuNavy if you can say that, and it hadn't thought of what to call themselves? So much for the hero they needed. The bell monster probably thought the same as it charged, once again, at KyoryuNavy.

"You fiend! What makes you think _I_ will wait until you think of a title!"

It lunged a stab, but KyoryuNavy caught it with ease.

"Now, now, hasn't your mother taught you manners?"

KyoryuNavy pulled the monster close to them, and shot point blank into its chest.

"I got it!" KyoryuNavy exclaimed with excitement," You can call me the Debilitative Hero! Yes! I am the Debilitative Hero, KyoryuNavy!"


End file.
